


Settling Accounts by misura [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, The Settlement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Settling Accounts by misura read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Mark puts two sets of papers in front of him. "The one on the left is from the lawyers. The one on the right is from me. Your choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Accounts by misura [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Settling Accounts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823191) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : Settling Accounts  
 **Author** : misura  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Social Network  
 **Character** : Eduardo/Mark  
 **Rating** : Teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Mark puts two sets of papers in front of him. "The one on the left is from the lawyers. The one on the right is from me. Your choice."  
Tags: the settlement, fix-it  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2823191)  
**Length** 0:07:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Settling%20Accounts%20by%20misura.mp3.zip)


End file.
